thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle Salvatore
Name: ''Miracle Emma-Rose Salvatore "Mira or Rose"'' Age: ''14 human year'' Gender: ''Female'' Creature: ''Vampire child'' Family Mother Mira's mother is Elena Gilbert-Salvatore. Elena fell in love with Damon, after a HUGE falling out with Stefan causing him to leave for a while. Damon proposed after a year of dating, and turned her into a vampire after she asked him to. However, somehow, mystic energies blessed Elena with one thing she loved and wanted. A child. As a vampire, Elena gave an easy birth to little Mira who they called Miracle, after her Miracle making. It turned out Mira was born a vampire, and needed a ring straight away, but aged at human speed until she was fourteen (where she is now immortally 14). Elena loved her daughter, as she couldn't have another, and would give up her life for her. She didn't spoil her (that was Damon's job) but she taught Mira as much as she could of vampire life, along with human life. Hi Father Damon Salvatore had always loved Elena. When Stefan and Elena got in a fight, he was there for her. She fell in love with him too. He asked to date her, she accepted. He asked to marry her, she accepted. SHE asked to become a vampire, despite wanting a child, HE accepted. When Mira was born, it was a true miracle. He loved his baby girl. He spoiled her rotten, protected her majorly, and taught her everything he knew. He would give up his life for her and his wife. He found her mystic, his little miracle. Uncle Stefan Salvatore always thought he loved Elena. Until they got into a fight over PANCAKES! HE realized, he loved Elena, but as a sister not a lover. So he left for a year, because he knew his brother Damon did love her. When he came back for the wedding, he called her little sister and she loved it. When Mira was born, he doted on her and gave her treats but also taught her all the boring stuff. (Maths, manners, culture, stuff like that). He even gave her a tiny ring blessed by witches to grow as she grew so she wouldn't burn in the sunlight. Personality Miracle was a miracle. She got her mother's kindness, and innocence. Sweet and gentle, everyone loved her when they met her. She has a fashion sense worthy of a princess with beautiful manners. She had deep understanding of life and death, and all things that matter. A bit like her mother, she wasn't that keen on schooling with anyone but her mother. She prefers languages and learning about exciting things. Though, she loves excersizing much like her mother and staying in tip top fitness level. Not only that, Mira got a bit of her father too. This girl can pack a punch. She had natural grace and could fight easily, but had a major temper. It caused quite a bit of trouble. She has a sense of protectiveness over people she loves, like Damon. She also persists and does daring things, loving to be exciting and different. She doesn't care what people think of her, and when bored, she loves winding people up. Appearance images-9.jpeg|In Siberia, Russia, where they lived when she was thirteen human wise Unknown-1.jpeg|As a toddler in Germany, she has her fathers darker hair more then images-7.jpeg|As a few months old baby in Mystic Falls images-8.jpeg|Her at 14 years of age in Bulgaria (current her immortal her) Mira has her fathers stunning, vibrant blue eyes but her mothers tan skin and brown hair. Her hair is brown, but much darker than her mother from her fathers black hair. She has a curvy, tall body and loves wearing leather jackets, not yellow shirts, and beanies. (Don't ask!) She has one mighty fashion sense and loves shopping. Past - Born in Mystic Falls - Moved to Germany since she was one until she was seven years old - Moved to Bulgaria since she was seven until she was fourteen - Has just moved to a town called "Torrentun" (my own creation) a few miles from Mystic Falls. Slightly bigger town too. (Mira can speak German, Russian, Bulgarian, Japanese, Chinese, English, Indonesian, Italian, Spanish and French fluently.) Category:Ominotago Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Fourteen Category:Bulgarian Category:Original Creation Category:Character